Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charge system, and more particularly to a charge device which can determine whether or not to charge an external device with insufficient power according whether a connection line is connected to a charge connection port when the charge device has sufficient power.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, most people generally carry mobile devices (such mobile phones) to communicate, process e-mails, view video messages, and engage in recreational activities. In order to prevent mobile devices from having insufficient power, users have to carry power banks with them. However, the quality of current power banks is not uniform. When power banks with low quality are charging mobile devices, the power banks may damage the charged mobile device. Thus, users of mobile devices have doubts about using some power banks. When mobile devices have insufficient power and the users do not carry any power banks with them and further cannot find any power adapters, the users are unable to make urgent communications or process important e-mails.